Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device package and a fabrication method thereof, and in particular relates to an electronic device package fabricated by a wafer scale package and a fabrication method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Photosensitive integrated circuits, such as imaging sensors, play an import role in capturing images in optical electronics devices. These integrated circuits have been found in consumer electronic products and portable devices such as digital cameras, digital recorders, and cellular phones.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a prior-art image sensor package 1. Referring to FIG. 1, a photosensitive device 4 and a bonding pad 6 are formed on a substrate 2. A covering plate 8 is deposited on the substrate 2. A carrier 9 is attached to the substrate 2. A solder ball 12 is deposited on a back surface of the carrier 9. The solder ball 12 is electrically connected with the bonding pad 6 by a conductive trace layer 10. While the photosensitive device 4 senses light passing through the covering plate 8, a signal is produced. The signal is transferred to the solder ball 12 and an external circuit by the conductive trace layer 10.